vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikaelson Safe House
The Mikaelson Safe House is a mansion in the countryside of Arkansas where Rebekah and Klaus Mikaelson stayed in 1919 after their father, Mikael, forced them to flee New Orleans. It is unknown when the house was obtained by the Mikaelson Family, nor when Klaus and Rebekah left it, but it had been kept up by compelled humans for quite some time until the Mikaelson siblings returned in late 2012 to use the mansion as a safe house for their family, particularly Klaus and Hayley Marshall's daughter Hope Mikaelson, who was being pursued by Finn Mikaelson (in Vincent Griffith's witch body). Elijah, Rebekah and Hope were the first to arrive at the safe house between the events of The Brothers That Care Forgot and The Map of Moments, and they were later joined by Klaus and Hayley in the latter episode. After the first of the year, they were joined by Mikaelson ally Camille O'Connell, who was also in danger after betraying Finn to help Klaus and the others, who stayed at the safe house while helping Elijah heal from the side-effects of his mother Esther's torture. The house was finally destroyed in The Devil is Damned, when Elijah purposely caused a gas leak and caused the house to explode when he took off his daylight ring in order to kill Finn and protect Hope. It is unknown if the house still stands, nor is it known if the Mikaelsons chose to rebuild it or simply abandoned it in favor of acquiring a new safe house. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two At the end of The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah brought Hope and the unconscious Elijah Mikaelson to the safe house after being forced to snap Elijah's neck following the revelation that he had lost control and killed a dozen diner patrons. Meanwhile, Klaus ran into Hayley on his way out of the Mikaelson Compound and informed her that they were finally leaving to reunite with their daughter. In The Map of Moments, The Mikaelsons celebrated Christmas at the safe house by holding a bonfire in the front yard and burning their wishes for luck, as it was their first holiday season since Hope's birth and they were thrilled to be united with her and Rebekah. Elijah and Hayley then had sexual relations that evening after Hayley confessed that the only way to break the French Quarter Coven's hold over the Crescent Wolf Pack was for her to marry Jackson Kenner in the Unification Ceremony. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Cami was brought to the safe house to protect her after she helped the Mikaelsons double-cross Esther and Finn. Elijah and Cami then stayed behind while Klaus and Hayley dealt with matters in New Orleans. When Elijah spurned Cami's offers for psychological assistance in the aftermath of his torture at Esther's hands, he and Cami then drank whiskey and played Trivial Pursuit together until Elijah lost control again after spilling liquor on his sleeve caused him to experience flashbacks to when he killed Tatia, which nearly led him to attack and feed on Cami. After Elijah learned that something had gone wrong with the spell that put Rebekah's spirit in a new body and that he was needed to stay at the safe house and protect Hope and Cami, Elijah apologized to Cami for his behavior and admitted that he was having a difficult time adjusting. Cami accepted his apology and once again reminded him that she was always there if he needed to talk, since they would be staying together anyway. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Elijah finally began to take his current emotional issues seriously and sat down for a psychologist session with Cami, during which time he confessed to killing Tatia, the woman with whom both he and Klaus fell in love in the 11th century, and explained the significance of his so-called "Red Door." Shortly afterward, Elijah's body was neutralized by Finn's Chambre de Chasse spell using representational magic, forcing Cami to care for Hope while she anxiously waited for Elijah to reawaken again. In The Devil is Damned, Cami and Elijah had another session in the morning, after which Cami suggested that Elijah might find more comfort in busying his body rather than his mind and gave him a list of renovations for the safe house, since there were many places where the property was falling apart. While Elijah worked, Cami took Hope to the farmer's market, during which time Finn managed to get the location of the safe house and attempted to kill Hope, though fortunately, only Elijah was home when he arrived. Elijah and Finn then got into a vicious fight in which Elijah attacked Finn with his Original vampire super-strength and speed, and Finn attacked Elijah with his telekinesis. During the battle, a gas pipeline was burst, causing the house to fill up with gas vapor, something that Finn didn't immediately noticed. Elijah exaggerated his mental illness to keep Finn talking until there was enough natural gas in the house to cause an explosion when he slipped off his daylight ring and caught on fire. Outside the house, Cami was driving herself and Hope back to Elijah when suddenly, the SUV completely shut down, preventing Cami from driving any further. Moments later, the house exploded in a huge fireball, which both Cami and Hope saw with their own eyes. It wasn't until the main blast had subsided that the car turned back on again, and Hope's calm demeanor indicated that she had exceptional awareness and used her own magic to instinctively turn off the car to protect herself and Cami from the explosion in the house. Appearances ;Season 1 ;Season 3 (ruins) *''The Map of Moments'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' Trivia *Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley celebrated Hope's first Christmas Bonfire at this location. *Elijah and Hayley had sex for the first time in the safe house's library and living room. * Elijah destroyed the house to kill Finn in The Devil is Damned by filling it with natural gas vapor from a broken pipeline and then setting it ablaze with the flames caused by his skin reacting to the sunlight without a daylight ring. Gallery Normal TheOriginals201-0012Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0021.jpg Normal_TheOriginals209-0249.jpg Normal_TheOriginals209-0504.jpg Normal_TheOriginals209-0658.jpg IMG 1124784011532176.jpeg IMG 1123700025716176.jpeg Normal TheOriginals209-1064ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal TheOriginals209-0708RebekahHayleyKlausElijah.jpeg Normal TheOriginals209-1323HayleyHope.jpeg Normal TheOriginals209-1343Klaus-Rebekah.jpeg Normal TheOriginals209-1370KLausElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1651.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-8.jpg Normal_TheOriginals210-0122.jpg Normal TheOriginals210-0182Cami-KlausElijah.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-0784cami.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-1080ElijahCami.jpeg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-11.jpg Normal TheOriginals210-1692ElijahCami.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-0491ElijahCami.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-0631ElijahCami.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-2126ElijahCami.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-2370ElijahCamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0863ElijahCamiHope.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-0900ElijahCami.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-1161Elijah.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-1969Finn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-1997Finn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2099.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2146Elijah.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2385ElijahFinn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2514ElijahFinn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2545.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2548Cami.jpg See also Category:Help Needed Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Mikaelson Family